


Yn Beisht Kione

by Melusine11



Series: Reylo Monster Week 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Human Rey, Loss of Virginity, Monster Kylo Ren, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: They say a beast roams the sea. Protecting a treasure long hidden in the Headland's caves. Some say it is the soul of a man killed by pirates to protect that treasure.Sailors have been known to throw casks of rum at the beast in the hopes of placating it, so they don't get eaten and can pass in peace. Most people though, don't believe he exists, and Rey is about to find out how wrong they all are.





	Yn Beisht Kione

**Author's Note:**

> A day late - but I made it. Written for Sea Creatures day of Reylo Monster Week. This is super self-edited, so I apologize if I've missed anything weird.

This was her third cave of the day, the first two nothing more than maybe 15-meter fingerling caves. This one though, this one felt promising. It was big. She couldn’t even see the bottom with her light, as she drifted through the water, stringing her guideline along behind her. 

“How are you holding up, Peanut?” Finn’s voice crackles through her comms and she rolls her eyes. She had just checked in not even a minute ago.

“I’m fine, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, probably. I thought I saw something, but,” he trailed off with an awkward laugh and she eases herself forward, legs kicking behind her, propelling her.

“I’m not wasting my oxygen to talk to you about some fake sea beast.”

“He’s real, Rey. My Nan saw him.” Finn insists and Rey rolls her eyes beneath the mask.

She travels through the dark for a bit longer, checking in with Finn every so often as she goes. Then, the tunnel opens up into a cavern that her lights can’t reach the depths of. She radios Finn to let him know but keeps swimming.

“Oh, hang on, I think it’s a grotto,” she tells him, the gently sloping surface of the rock stretching before her and she follows its path until she surfaces. “It’s huge,” she gasps to herself, eyes taking in the space before she removes her mask, spinning the knob on her oxygen tank so nothing gets wasted. “Finn, oh man, you should see this.”

“Take pictures. Don’t forget to check in. You’ve got some time before the tide rises.” She scrambles up the rock, clumsy in her flippers as she unclips a light from her utility belt. Suddenly the guideline goes taut, dragging her a few steps back before it slackens. “Finn?” The comms give her nothing but static. “Finn?” she croaks again, “if this is some kind of joke to you, it’s not funny.”

“Who is Finn?” A voice rumbles from the depths of darkness her lights don’t reach and she screams. The light in her hands goes flying, tumbling down the rock before dropping into the water with a _plop_. 

“Who said that?” she demands, shaking hands reaching for the dagger strapped to her leg. “Show yourself.” There is a rumbling sigh and then something is moving, coming towards her, the sounds of the displaced water echoing around the open grotto. She screams again, when he, it _, whatever_ , appear. Her dagger falls to the ground and she stumbles back before lunging forward to pick it up then quickly scuttling away until her back hits the solid wall of rock behind her.

“Hello.” It speaks, mouth barely moving, a low boom that makes her want to cover her ears.

“Hello?!” she cries, and _oh_ this must be what shock feels like. “You’re, a, you’re - you just said _hello_!” Shakily she brandishes the weapon at the thing, “oh hell. I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die alone in this stupid cave, eaten alive by a monster. I’m gonna haunt Finn for eternity for this.”

“Do you want to die?” it asks, large serpent-like head easing up onto the rock and she tries to move away, but there’s nowhere left to go. She can feel the coolness of its snout, as it presses against the rubber on her feet, its nostrils flare open, expelling a warm gust of air.

“No, I don’t want to die, you bloody thing. Maybe I already am dead. That would explain this conversation.”

“Not dead. Not yet.”

“Ahh, well, make it quick, yeah?”

“You’re in my home.” A tongue darts out and wraps around her leg and she screams again. _So many teeth_. 

“Please,” she cries, “please just do it or don’t I can’t-” the tongue retreats, dragging her a few inches closer to its mouth and she whimpers in fear.

The nostrils flare again, sending more hot, damp air over her and she feels defeat slink over her body like a comfortable blanket and she surrenders, dropping her weapon to wearily gaze at the creature.

“You are in my home,” it repeats, almost gently, and Rey rolls her head to look up at it. It has wide brown eyes, a scar running roughly over one side of its face, and two ridiculous looking fins jutting out from either side of its head. Almost like ears. Then there’s the mouth, can’t forget that. Row upon row of sharp, vicious looking teeth. Teeth it looked like it was making an effort to hide.

“Okay,” she wheezes. “I’m sorry?”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why are you here?” The tongue snakes back out, licking up and wrapping around her other leg now.

“Stop that,” she admonishes, hand coming down to try to slap it away, but the slippery muscle curls tighter around her and she grunts. “I take pictures. Of caves.”

The tongue withdrawals once more, “why?”

“I hit my head. And I’m hallucinating. The only logical answer to this ongoing conversation with a monster.”

“I have a name.”

“Alright, then beastie, let’s hear it.”

“Did you come for the treasure?”

“What? No! What are you even, _oh. Oh shit_. No. No way. You aren’t supposed to be real.” She swallows, “What happens if I say I’ve come to claim the treasure?” She fights to sit up and look around, “Though I don’t see one.”

“It’s below,” he rumbles, and the eyes shift in what she thinks might be amusement, the small fins flap gently. “No one has come close before,” the large head eases up, closer between her legs, and hesitantly Rey reaches out a hand to press gently against its snout. Her thumb arcs over the cool scales and its eyes flutter shut as another breath is released, right into her face.

“Gross,” Rey mutters, but leans closer still, looking at the way the light reflects off his body. Shades of black and purple and grey dance as he shifts. “What is your name?”

“Do you not know?”

“I know what people call the beast that lurks in these waters, but I’m sure that’s not the name you call yourself.”

He snorts another hot breath over her and she rolls her eyes, “It’s not. Once, long ago, I was a man, a pirate named Kylo Ren.”

“Kylo Ren,” she tries the name out and attempts not to flinch when his maw shifts into a facsimile of a smile. “Kylo Ren,” she repeats, bringing her other hand up to curve over his snout. “Since I’m here, it would seem an awful shame _not_ to claim your treasure.”

His eyes close and his whole body shudders, a small wave crests up onto the surface she’s perched on with him. “Thank you.” Beneath her hands, the scales begin to ripple and she flinches back at the sensation then watches him sink beneath the water.

“I hope you’re going to get that treasure,” she huffs before pinching herself. Very much awake. She stands carefully, picking up her discarded dagger and re-sheathing it before waddling over to look down into the water. She can just make out her dropped light, but there’s no giant beast lurking whatsoever. With a sigh she reaches for her comms and tries to get in contact with Finn again, shaking it in frustration when she still gets nothing but static. She should get out of here, he was probably more than a little worried. 

A heavy thunk comes from behind her, followed by quieter _ting-ting-tingtingtinggggg_. A gold coin rolls to a stop at her feet and she stoops to pick it up, turning to look behind her. She screams again.

“You really need to stop doing that, especially in here, it echoes.”

“What is happening?” she mutters quietly to herself, eyes trying to find a place to land, but there’s just so much _skin_. “You are - you were just, how?” It’s unfair how good looking he is. A bit unconventional, perhaps, but Rey’s never liked cookie-cutter anything. The scar from his beastly form still runs down his face but continues onto his chest, and oh what a chest. She wants to touch, well _all of him_ , but questions first, touching later.

“Years ago,” Kylo the actual _fucking human_ , began, taking a step around the chest to come towards her, “some pirates found a treasure, and to keep it safe until their return decided it needed a guardian.”

“It’s just one chest.”

“No, this is the first chest.” Her mouth drops open at the news and he smiles. “They sacrificed me to protect it.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“They took my body and sacrificed my soul for their greed. I was cursed. Turned into that creature to guard this treasure until someone came to claim it.”

“Oh,” Rey breathed, remaining still as he continued to come towards her. “I’m, uh, sorry that happened to you, really. Also, I don’t have a way to get the treasure out of here. It’s just me, and Finn of course, who is on the boat.”

He was upon her now, chest brushing against hers. “You have me.”

“That’s good? Uh. I know it’s been a while, oh beastly one, but human lungs and water aren’t a good match.”

He smiles like he knows something she doesn’t, “you’re taking all of this information well, I knew I chose right.”

“Look, I’m really positive my brain is just keeping me going until I make it out of here, and I will freak the fuck out on the boat.” She takes a breath in and releases it in surprise when his hands gripped her high on her wetsuit, fingers wriggling beneath the straps of her gear, just under her breasts. “So, you can change at will?” she asked, voice pitched high.

“Yes.”

“I see,” she squeaks, jumping when his hands move up to cup her breasts over the wetsuit. “Okay! Hey, what are you doing?”

“I wish to pleasure you,” he answers, frowning, “I do not understand this strange skin you are wearing.”

Rey really wants to laugh, he just sounds so ridiculously earnest about it, but no, focus. She pries his hands away with a quick smile and then keeps holding them. They’re large in her own, and cold, she takes a breath. “It’s a wetsuit, what else would I wear to go cave diving, and we are not taking this off right now, because it’s a bitch and a half to get into and out of.”

“I could help.”

“No.” She insists, letting him go.

“I can help later?” he asks, hopeful. “After you find Finn?”

How was this man somehow a monster? “Sure, yes, after we find Finn.”

He nods with an eager smile and then disappears into the water once more. “This is really getting old,” she sighs, awkwardly making her way to the chest and cautiously opening it before slamming it shut. She’s never seen such a sight in all of her life. Taking a breath she opens it again, and it’s still real, filled to the brim with gold coins. This is life changing. All of her debts, gone. Finn’s debts? Also gone. Hell, they could pay for destination weddings for him and Rose in every country and probably still have plenty left. Her hands are shaking and she awkwardly gets the mask onto her face and spins the knob on her tanks, forcing air into her body.

Ben returns, his body once more that of a sea beast and she pushes the mask up to take him in once more. He rumbles something she doesn’t understand and then he opens his mouth, three more chests tucked inside.

“Holy shit,” she whispers. “Who the hell did you steal from?” she asks in disbelief. He makes more noise and she huffs, “Tell me later, let’s get out of here. We don’t need all of it,” she speaks quickly, watching his tongue reach for the others. His nostrils flare and his large eyes roll and she relents, “fine, do what you want.”

Diving back into the water, Rey swims down to retrieve her dropped light. It’s no sooner in her hand than Kylo butts against her with his wide snout. He can’t talk and it takes a minute but she finally gathers that he wants her to hold on to him. It takes some doing, but once she’s managed it they’re off. He’s fast, _really fast_ and it takes even more effort to maintain her grip. 

She lets go once they’re free of the cave system and she kicks to the surface, eyes searching for Finn and his little boat. Spotting him not too far away she swims in his direction, finally making out his frantic cries for her.

“So, the comms went out,” she says as she surfaces and removes her mask, “also, I found something.”

“You found something? Like a new species something or - ahhhh!” Finn falls back into the boat, hand clenched to his chest and Rey turns to find Kylo’s eyes peeking above the surface of the water.

“My Nan was right, Rey, move slowly.” Finn is a gasping mess, but he reaches for her all the same.

“No, it’s fine.” Rey begins, hauling herself up into the boat with Finn’s help.

“It’s _fine?_ Rey, that monster is behind you!”

“He’s friendly, mostly, a little too friendly maybe,” she says, frowning down at Kylo. “Well, come on, show Finn.”

Finn retreats to the bow of the ship with another scream, and really, Rey can’t fault him. She was a bigger mess herself. Slowly, Kylo eases out of the water and positions his head over the boat. Then he opens his mouth and all four chests topple out onto the deck. 

“What the fuck!” Finn cries, which only makes Rey laugh as she takes him in, staring in wide-eyed disbelief at the bounty that now lies at their feet.

“Found Finn.” Kylo rumbles, pressing his snout against Rey’s stomach, and exhaling.

Her hands reach up and stroke him gently, “yes, we did, thank you, Kylo.” His purr sounds like the low roar of an engine and Rey laughs again.

“Rey, that is-”

“Yn Beisht Kione,” she finishes, “I know. He prefers to be called Kylo.” His tongue slips out, pressing boldly against her center, and her fingertips dig into his scales. “No.” She tells him sternly, and he growls before retreating, slipping back into the water.

“Rey.” Finn tries again and she turns to look at him with a sigh. “What happened down there, I thought I was going to have to call for help. “

“I’m not sure, but he let me claim his treasure.”

“How?” Finn asks, before kneeling. “Oh, shit, Rey. Look at all of this.”

“It’s unreal,” she agrees, feeling breathless as she takes it all in. “Finn, how are we gonna hide this?”

Finn laughs now, pulling a handful of gems up to look at them, “look at this, Rey. I bet I could buy ten houses with just this.” His smile is wide and Rey laughs as she starts to carefully remove her equipment.

“I can help now?” a voice comes from the water, and Finn screams. “You all really enjoy screaming,” Kylo chuckles and Rey smiles.

“Yes, you can help,” she offers him a hand and helps him up.

“Woah! Rey! Dude! What is happening! He’s naked.”

“Finn, this is Kylo, Kylo, Finn.”

“What is happening?” Finn asks again, watching Rey reach for a towel and hand it to Kylo. 

“Friend Finn,” Kylo rumbles, nodding at Finn and then he drapes the towel over Rey’s head.

“No, what are you doing?” She rips the towel off of her head and then reaches around Kylo to wrap it around him. He grunts in displeasure, but allows it, all the same, letting his hands slip beneath her utility belt. “Stop that,” she hisses, trying to tie the towel, so it stays in place.

“You said I could help,” he pouts, and Rey rolls his eyes.

“Some bloody pirate you were,” she huffs and then squeaks when his lips twist into a smirk, fingers quickly undoing the belt and straps of her buoyancy regulator. She forces herself to remain still and not react when his hands come up, brushing her breasts again as he pushes the shoulder straps of the equipment off of her body, catching it behind her and setting it gently down on the bench that ran the length of the boat.

“You were saying?” he asks, quirking a brow and Rey bites her lip in lieu of saying anything.

“Are you two seriously flirting back there?” Finn asks, sounding both exasperated and offended.

“No!” Rey answers, spinning towards him. “Okay, let’s just get what we can below decks and worry about it later.”

It takes some doing, and Kylo manages to lose the towel in the process, but he doesn’t seem to care, Finn and Rey though, keep avoiding looking at him until they finish and he can wrap himself up once more.

“Okay, let’s go home.” Finn sighs, “what are we doing with him?” he asks, glancing back at Kylo, who is staring out over the stern of the ship.

“I go with Rey,” he speaks up, surprising them both.

“Well, there you have it.” Rey shrugs and Finn purses his lips. “What?” she asks

“I don’t like it! Rey, this is crazy. He could be crazy. He _is_ a monster. What if he murders you?”

“I wouldn’t.” Kylo is standing now, glaring at Finn.

“Oh, like I should just believe you, dude, you eat people!”

“Ate, past tense.”

“As if that makes it okay!” Finn argues.

“Hey!” Rey interrupts. “How about we just go home? I would like to take a shower, and then probably pass out, because it’s been a bit of a day.”

Finn’s jaw clenches and he glares between the two of them before turning the engine on. The trip to the harbor is a silent and tense affair. Rey hops on to the dock with the dock line and ties up the ship as Finn scurries about on board with final checks.

“Okay,” he begins, “everything is locked up, we can start planning on how to get it back to our places without people noticing tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Rey agrees, watching Kylo cautiously climb from the boat. “I’ll call you.”

“Sounds good. If _anything_ weird happens, call me. Do you understand?”

“Of course, but I promise I’ll be fine.”

They part ways at the parking lot of the marina, and Rey cautiously takes Kylo’s hand, trying to hurry to her car so people don’t notice a man in only a towel.

“Okay, get in, and wait there, please,” she requests, opening the passenger’s side door and pushing him in and then easing her camera equipment into the back seat.

“What is this?”

“It’s called a car, just, please, sit?” He frowns but eventually nods and Rey breathes a sigh of relief, reaching up behind her to grasp the lanyard, tugging the zipper down swiftly.

“I can help!” He moves to get out of the car and Rey holds up a hand.

“It’s fine. I’ve been doing this for years, but I appreciate the offer.” He frowns, but his gaze his hungry as he watches her peel the wetsuit from her body, revealing the simple back one piece she wore beneath it. “Okay,” she sighs, chucking the wetsuit haphazardly into the back seat and slipping on her flip-flops. “Let’s go home.”

She shuts Kylo’s door and then darts around to the driver’s side, where a towel is already waiting on the seat, she slides in and turns the car on quickly.

“What is this layer of skin?” he asks, fingers sliding beneath the strap at her shoulder.

“It’s a bathing suit,” she says, slapping his hand away, “no keep your hands to yourself until we’re out of the car.”

She should have been more specific, she thinks, as Kylo’s large hands settle around her waist as soon as they’re both out of the car.

“I still wish to pleasure you,” he says in that low, rumbling tone of his, and she wonders if it had always been that way, or it’s the influence of the beast.

“Yeah, well, not in the middle of the parking lot where anyone can see.”

“Very well,” he relents, but his hands don’t stray from her, and it’s an awkward shuffle to the door of her small townhouse. “Show me,” he growls, pinning her to the door once it shuts behind them, “how this comes off.” his hands skate up her body, fingers sinking beneath both straps now and pulling them up.

“Like that,” she gasps in surprise, “but, down, over,” she shrugs a shoulder at him and he frowns before doing as she bid. “It’s easier if you do them both at once,” she says quietly after a moment of watching his frustration grow, and she really doesn’t want to have to buy a new one. He eases the suit down far enough to free her breasts, and slowly exhales, eyes taking her in. She rolls her eyes when his hands leave their task to finally touch her skin, leaving her arms trapped, where the straps now rest at her elbows.

“Soft,” he whispers, thumbs gently circling her nipples, already tight from the cold and wet, now straining more at his ministrations.

“I have a bed you know,” she manages to tell him, getting her arms free and rolling the suit down her abdomen. 

“Would you prefer that I should pleasure you in bed?” he asks, wide eyes slowly glancing up to her face and she nods, “Show me,” he rumbles, thumbs still working at her and she has to reach up to pull him away.

“This way.” She steps around him and pulls him down the hall to her humble master suite. He runs into her back when she stops and his hands are on her again, pushing her suit down until it falls to the floor with a wet ‘plop’. She kicks it in the direction of the bathroom door, legs feelings shaking as his broad palms smooth over the newly revealed surfaces of her body. Blindly she reaches behind her and hooks her hands in the towel. It takes almost zero urging to fall from him, then he’s pressing fully against her and she moans as his hands find her breasts again, fingers now pinching lightly. 

Without warning, he scoops her up into his arms, and for a man who had spent centuries as a sea monster, he sure was good on land. Gently he lays her down on her bed, still unmade from when she had scrambled out of it this morning. He stands there for a moment, seeming to hesitate as he takes her in, but her hand reaches out for his and pulls him towards her. Carefully he climbs on and her legs fall open, he eagerly takes the hint.

“Show me,” he rasps, hands blazing a path from her ankles to her shins to her thighs, “show me how you pleasure yourself so I may do the same.” Rey bites her lip, breath hitching at his words before she slowly drags her hand down over her body and between her legs. He watches, thumbs rubbing tantalizing circles into the soft flesh of her inner thighs, just below where her own fingers are working, more than once Rey notices him shift.

“Touch yourself,” Rey moans and he stills, drawing away from her, she whimpers in dismay. “Where are you going?”

“I cannot,” he confesses and she stills, frowning at him, “I am unable to seek my own pleasure, but I am not unable to give it.” She means to ask him if it’s some fucked up part of the curse he was under, but he’s pushing her legs further apart, and roughly he pulls her hand away from her drenched center before replacing it with his mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she gasps, thighs immediately clenching around his head as a hand plunges into his hair to hold him there. Trapped, he groans into her, hands finding purchase on her waist, encouraging her to grind against him. She cries out when his tongue parts her folds and thrusts inside, nose pressing against her clit. “Kylo,” she whimpers, ankles locking together over his upper back as he continues to work her with his mouth and tongue. She’s been eaten out before, but it was never anything like this. He grunts, fingers digging into her flesh and suddenly his tongue is different, bigger, thicker, and he pulls back from her slightly, dislodging her hand from his hair. _Oh god_ , she thinks, glancing down, _he can really change any part of himself at will_. While it’s not nearly the same as it was when he’s in his true form, his tongue now is nearly grotesque, but she can’t find it in herself to care, with the way it’s working her clit and her cunt together. 

It’s quite possibly the best orgasm of her life, she observes, laying there, covered in a light sheen of sweat and panting at the ceiling. He’s over her suddenly, tongue back to normal now, and smiling crookedly. 

“Will you allow me to do that again?” he asks and Rey groans in answer, which makes him laugh. Then he ducks down to suck at her breasts, nipping at them with sharper than normal teeth, making her shudder beneath him. 

She can feel him, hard, and hot, and heavy, pressing against her thigh, sliding up to bump at her pussy lips. He groans and bites down possibly harder than he should, drawing a small gasp of pain from her.

“I’m so sorry,” he says quickly, pulling away from her, and curling up near the foot of her bed. 

Rey glances down her body, taking in the neat rows of tiny pinpricks of blood beginning to well. She rolls and grabs a tissue from the nightstand and presses it against herself. Pulling it away after a moment she glances down, it looks okay.

“No harm done,” she says with a smile, he looks at her skeptically, eyeing the bite marks and she shuffles down the bed to him. “I mean it, I’m fine.” To prove her point, she brushes her hand over her breast and then holds it up for him to see, it’s free of blood.

Minutely he relaxes and Rey reaches for his hand, trying to tug him up the bed. He allows her to lead him reluctantly, and once he’s got his head on a pillow Rey lays down next to him, finally allowing herself to touch his chest.

“I am sorry,” he whispers, still frowning, but allowing her touch.

“It’s okay, how much time did you spend trapped in the body of that monster? I think it’s reasonable to revert from time to time. Will you stay human forever?” she wonders out loud.

“If you should wish it so, I am yours, after all.”

She hums, hand growing bolder and slipping down over his stomach, through the dark thatch of curls that rest at the base of his cock and with a pleased grin, she wraps her hand around it. She nearly chokes when her fingers don’t even meet. He hisses out a breath and Rey watches his first curl into the sheet beneath them. She tilts her head to watch his profile as she slowly begins to pump her hand up and down his shaft. He’s biting his lips, and his eyes are shut tight as she works. His nostrils are flared at the force of his breathing and Rey sits up a bit. His eyes pop open to watch her lean down and gently bite his left pec, which draws a smile from him.

“What are you doing?” he asks, with some trepidation, watching her work her way down his body with her mouth.

She gives a hard suck at the skin over his hipbone and then lays her cheek against his skin. “I wish you pleasure you,” she purrs and he chokes out a laugh at this, so she takes it as permission to continue on.

“I don’t know if I-” he begins, only to cut off with a low rumbling groan as her lips enclose on the tip of his dick and she begins to gently suck.

“Kylo Ren,” she begins, taking a moment to lick a stripe up him from base to tip. “You told me your treasure was mine to claim.” He makes a low _nnngh_ , sound, that makes her smiles. “You came with me, so it stands to reason you are also mine to claim.” His knuckles turn white as his grip on her sheets tightens. “What say you?” she asks before wrapping her mouth around him once more to take him as deep as she could.

“Yes,” he gasps, hand now hovering over her head before falling to rest gently on it. “Yes, please.”

She pulls off of him, a string of saliva connecting them for a moment before she swipes her lower lip with her thumb and then straddles his thighs, easing up to rub his cock up and down her pussy lips.

“You absolute tease,” he manages, wide and hungry gaze taking in her every movement.

“You’re very big,” she says, which makes him smile. Rey rolls her eyes, “I’ll need to take my time with you,” she smirks, finally easing him into her. “Oh,” she sighs, and his hands are back to their white-knuckled grip on the sheets.

His jaw has fallen slack as he watches her ease herself down onto him, working slowly to take all of him. “Rey,” he whimpers, bringing a first up to his mouth to bite down on it. 

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” she soothes, reaching for his hand and prying it away. “Touch me instead,” she moans, leading him to her chest. “Fuck, you’re really big.” She feels breathless when she’s finally seated on him fully. “Are you okay?” she asks, taking in the pinching of his brows and the way his body trembles beneath hers.

“I don’t think-” he hisses a breath in when she shifts a bit on him. “I’m not going to last?”

“Ah, so you can find pleasure,” she teases, pressing her hands against his lower abdomen. “I suppose it’s been a while for you.” He grunts and blushes, fingers moving to pinch at her nipple. “How long?” she asks on a gasp, rolling her hips. 

He doesn’t answer, eyes rolling back in his head as she keeps moving over him. His fingers pinch harder and a long, low groan falls from his parted lips, she feels him twitching inside of her as he cums and she whines, fingers finding her clit and rubbing in quick circles, chasing her own release on the heels of his. When her eyes open, she finds him staring at her, face relaxed in awe. She takes in a few deep breaths, just staring at him.

“Holy shit,” she finally breathes and he nods quickly, displacing his hair wildly over her pillows. She winces as she eases off of him and then wrinkles her nose at the mess. “A shower,” she speaks, feeling his spend run down her inner thigh.

“What is a shower?” he asks, allowing her to pull him from the bed. They’re both a mess of shaky legs as she leads him into the bathroom. She pauses long enough to pick up her discarded bathing suit, jumping in surprise when he palms her ass.

“Okay,” she says as she straightens, “come this way,” she enters the bathroom and wrestles with the suit so it’s no longer a ball of wet fabric and can be hung over an empty towel rack.

“This is a shower?” he asks, staring skeptically at the water falling from the shower head.

“It is. You’ll like it.”

He stares at it a moment longer, muscle twitching beneath his left eye, then he nods, once. “I trust you.” Rey watches as he cautiously sticks his hand into the spray. “It is warm.”

“Of course it is, it’s a shower. Now get in. I feel disgusting.”

“I’m sorry, we don’t have to-”

“No, it’s not you,” she quickly cuts him off. “Well, it’s a little bit your fault,” she smiles, “but I spent most of the day in the sea, then came home and had messy, sweaty sex.”

“Ah,” he says and then lets her push him into the shower stall before crowding in after him.

After, when they’re out, she throws on a loose shirt and a small pair of shorts before throwing her bathrobe at him. He puts it on and she laughs at how ridiculous he looks. It covers everything, but barely hits the middle of his thighs and the sleeves end at his mid-forearms.

“Well, it will do for now,” she finally manages to say when she’s done laughing. “We’ll have to go to the shops tomorrow. Or I will. Or maybe I can send Finn. We’ll figure it out.”

Rey watches him try to figure out eating pizza. Something she always thought was pretty straightforward, but if you’re used to eating everything in one bite for centuries, she supposes it might take some getting used to.

“Do you like it?” she asks.

“It’s good.” he nods, “you’re better.” Rey thinks she blushes all the way to her toes, and the grin he shoots in her directions tells her that he knows it too.

“Will you go back?”

He pulls the cheese completely off the pizza and frowns. “I don’t know if I can.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Curse. It was only meant to last until someone claimed the treasure.”

She pulls her knees to her chest and bites at the side of her thumb. Hesitantly she asks, “will you die then?”

“I would imagine, in time, yes. I can feel it fading, the beast. My soul is no longer tied to it.”

“Will it come back?”

He snorts at this. “No, not unless someone else sacrifices a virgin to protect their treasure.” Rey feels her mouth drop in shock and he laughs, reaching over to press her mouth closed with two of his fingers.

“Are you serious?” she demands, not believing it.

“Yes. You claimed me.”

“I swear to god, Kylo, if you tell me you were the treasure too.”

“Fine, then I won’t.”

“Fucking - what kind of tropey maiden bull shit!”

“I only understood part of that sentence. I’m no maiden.”

“Yeah, well, I rescued you, didn’t I?” she grins, laughing when he lunches across the couch to claim her mouth with his. She gasps when he bites her lower lip and sucks it into his mouth for a moment, worrying it between his teeth and then releasing her. “I was teasing.” 

“Well, you aren’t wrong.” He shrugs and presses a kiss at the corner of her mouth. “Would I be allowed to pleasure you again?” he asks, hands rubbing up and down her sides.

“Are you going to ask like that every time?” she asks with a soft smile.

He laughs quietly against her cheek and replies, “maybe.”

“Can I ask you something?” she speaks as his hands drift beneath her shirt. Above her, he nods. “When you were, you know, that monster, did you have a, you know-” she gestures at his dick.

“One of these?” he asks, placing her palm against his length, already hard and pulsing and peeking out between the halves of her robe. She nods and he laughs. “A story for another day.”


End file.
